1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copy-protected optical recording medium on/from which digital contents such as audio, video and computer readable data recorded/reproduced and a method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly to an optical recording medium prevented from being copied by manipulating address information in a recording area and a method for manufacturing thereof.
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, which is or will be in existence, such as an audio compact disc, a combination of compact discs, a compact disc including other optical recording medium, a compact disc included in other optical recording medium and CD-R (CD-Recordable) or CD-RW (CD-Rewritable).
Moreover, the present invention is also applied to a recording medium on which digital information such as high quality video signals is recorded, for example DVD (Digital Versatile Disc or Digital Video disc), DVD-R (DVD-Recordable), DVD-RW (DVD-Rewritable) and DVD-RAM (DVD-Random Access Memory).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, for example, in order to extract the information recorded on the recording medium by controlling the medium in regard to a reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to obtain the address information indicating where the information is recorded. It is widely known in the art field of the present invention about the recording type of the information for recording this address information and the contents information on the recording medium or the information structure of the recording medium.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary structure of the information recorded on the general DVD. As shown in FIG. 1, the information recorded on the DVD composes a ‘(information) sector’ with a predetermined quantity of it. FIG. 1 shows the case the information sectors are 17 on the whole. Each of the information sectors includes the content information of 172 bytes and horizontally error correcting parity data of 10 bytes. And, the 17-th sector includes vertically error correcting parity data of 10 bytes. FIG. 1 shows merely an example of the information structure of the general DVD, so it does not restrict the scope of the present invention.
In the recording medium with the information structure above, the address data represents which position on the recording medium certain information is stored at, and thus a part of the address data may serve as the information indicating the position of the sector. The reproducing apparatus generates the required control signals by using this address data and performs the producing operation. For example, when the reproducing apparatus moves over the recording medium or reproduces the medium from certain position, it can control the searching operation of the information recorded on the medium by referring to the address data.
Recently, however, it is possible to read the information recorded on the optical recording medium easily by using the general personal computer. Consequently, the very easy and diverse illegal copying prevails. So, the protection of the copyright of the contents recorded on the medium has become an urgent issue.
In order to solve the problem various measures have been presented. As one of the measures, generally, when the audio CD or the CD-ROM is copied, the information on the lead-in area, namely TOC (Table Of Contents), such as the information stored in the recording medium and the predetermined control information, should be read, so there has been a try to solve the problem above. That is, according to “CD reproducing control method without TOC” (Korean Patent No. 200879), in order to prevent the illegal copying of the information on the recording medium by removing the TOC of the CD-ROM or the audio CD and reproduce both the recording medium prevented from being copied illegally and a general recording medium, it is disclosed that a reproducing control method of a CD without a TOC for preventing the illegal copying, includes the steps of:
(1) verifying whether the TOC is read,
(2) going to a predetermined track and reading information from the track, if the TOC is not read in the step (1),
(3) verifying whether the information, which is read in the step (2), is read from the recording medium without the TOC and
(4) reading in accordance with a new format if the recording medium does not have the TOC, or reading in accordance with a general format if the information is from the lead-in area in the step (3).
According to the method above, however, there is a problem that it is impossible to reproduce the contents recorded on a copy-protected recording medium only with a general reproducing apparatus, because the TOC of the recording medium should be removed artificially, and the reproducing apparatus should be specially programmed and carried out in accordance with the steps above. That brings users a problem that they have to buy an appropriate reproducing apparatus anew besides the recording medium.